This invention relates to flash suppression devices for firearm muzzles.
When a firearm is discharged, the propellant gases that were generated by the combustion of the propellant powder exit the muzzle in the wake of the projectile. This instantaneous discharge of hot propellant gas mixes vigorously with the ambient atmosphere, and certain chemical moieties in the propellant gases have a propensity to ignite by combining with atmospheric oxygen and producing a reaction which results in the release of a certain amount of energy. This energy release is accompanied by an increase in muzzle blast and the emittance of visible light. In conditions of low ambient light, e.g., at night, this flash not only discloses the location of the firer, but also destroys his night vision, especially if his eyesight had been accommodated to low light level prior to the discharge.
The jet of propellant gases also contributes materially to the recoil of the firearm, as the momentum of both projectile and propellant is imparted to the firearm. Because the velocity of the propellant gas jet is typically much higher than that of the projectile, the powder gases contribute a large fraction of the recoil energy to the firearm.
Prior art has repeatedly addressed the management of the energy of the escaping propellant gases. It has long been the practice for both small arms and cannon to equip the barrel with a muzzle brake which diverts part of the propellant gases rearward or at right angles to the muzzle exit, thus eliminating that portion of the recoil. Small arms, particularly assault rifles, submachine guns, and machine guns, are ordinarily equipped with muzzle devices intended to suppress the flash which would usually be expected upon discharge. On occasion, muzzle devices having the dual purpose of reducing both flash and recoil are fitted.
In the prior art, flash suppression has been sought in three different ways: (1) Chemical constituents are incorporated into the propellant powder so that the reaction between the powder gases and atmospheric oxygen is impeded; (2) A shroud is fitted to the muzzle to simply hide the flash; and (3) The powder gases are vented in such a way as to mix them with the atmosphere so that the conditions to initiate and support combustion are not attained. Method (1) is independent of the firearm, and most modern propellants incorporate a flash suppression additive.
In contrast, recoil reduction has always been addressed from the single approach of diverting the powder gases so that a smaller component of the recoil force is along the axis of the barrel.
It is an objective of this invention to eliminate the visible flash from the muzzle of a firearm when discharged in an environment of low ambient illumination. It is an additional objective to reduce the perceived recoil of weapons that incorporate this device, so that the effectiveness of the weapon is improved, as well as its controllability, in fully automatic fire.
It is another objective to accomplish this with a muzzle device which is similar in weight and bulk to those in contemporary usage.